The Fishy Hyuuga
by Lurking Pheonix
Summary: After the matriarch's funeral, young Hinata finds her mother's "favorite koi fish" and gets permission to keep it as a pet. Hiashi is unaware of the headaches the fish will bring. At least he can tell it's a fish. (During her childhood.) Dear Kami knows what species the other three are. What did mother nature give birth to? They defy everything ninjas know about physics.
1. Hinata's New Pet

**EDIT: I have all of Hinata's team members. I no longer need any team mate requests. **

**In this fic, no one, absolutely no one, knows anything about Pokemon. There's no scrolls about them or super secret meeting between a legendary and the Hokage. **

**NOTHING****. **

**Hinata has to find things out as times goes on. :) I was looking for something like this, but there's usually some kind of information about them, or a way to communicate with the Pokemon. *cough telepathy cough* I think it's going to be funny how clueless everyone is going to be about Pokemon. :D**

* * *

Hinata sits solemnly at the Hyuuga compound's largest koi fish pond behind the main branch house. A sakura tree is in the center of the beloved koi fish pond. To the left is a beautiful wooden bridge. Water runs under it leading to another part of the pond.

The little girl half heartily tosses some fish pellets. The koi fish swarm the food. Hinata and her family just came back from her mother's funeral. Her father locked himself in his office and some Hyuuga cousins are watching over Hanabi.

Hinata is spending her alone time at her Mother's favorite spot in the compound. Whenever they both had free time, they would feed the koi fish. She recalls when her mother showed her how to feed them. Her mother especially loved the big orange one. She said she bought a batch of koi fish from the Land of Waves three years ago. The orange koi fish's bright scales and large size stood out to her the most. Fattening it up was her mother's favorite past time.

The young Hyuuga drops the bag of fish food in the pond. She pulls her knees to her chest. She sobs loudly into her arms. She misses her kind mother so much. Her family is cold, but not her dear mother. She always knew how to cheer her up. She's not here anymore, though. She doesn't know how she'll cope with her.

A splash from the pond distracts her. She is shocked. Her mother fattened up the orange koi fish so much it's almost as big as her stomach! Half of the koi fish's body is sticking out of the water. Its head grew a yellow crown. The lips have a pink outline with a long pair of yellow mustache reaching down. The length of the white fins has grown a lot, too.

Hinata's excitement distracts her from her earlier thoughts. _"Wow, mom made the fish so big since the last time I saw him." _

"Karp karp magi karp." The Koi fish's fins splash the water.

Hinata blinks. She is surprised at the noises the fish is making. Usually nothing comes out when the koi fish move their mouths except for bubbles.

Hinata remembers that the orange koi fish is her mother's favorite. Tears spring up in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry. My mom is n-not com-ming to feed y-you anymore." The koi fish lets out a noise that if Hinata paid attention, it sounds like one of confusion.

The koi fish lets out a "karp." It swims around in circles whipping out its fins franticly. It launches its body a few inches above the water. It keeps doing tricks until a smile graces Hinata's face. She lightly claps, eager to see more from it.

A few minutes of the koi fish doing small splashes goes by. Hinata is calm now. She smiles fondly at her mother's favorite koi fish. "I'll give you a name. Mom never gave you one."

The koi fish hops in excitement. "Karp kaaarp!"

Hinata gets an idea. "I'll name you Karp-Karp." The orange fish nods, happy with whatever name the girl gave it.

The newly dubbed Karp-Karp dives down in the water. Hinata is saddened. _"Is he going back with his friends already?" _Hinata assumes Karp-Karp is a male since her mother used to refer the koi fish as a male.

Karp-Karp quickly comes back with something in its mouth. It's a shiny black ball. The center of the ball has two gold circles. A gold line with a white outline stretches out towards the back in a horizontal line. A red line with an outer gold line goes around the ball at the top.

Hinata marvels at the beauty of the ball. She smiles at Karp-Karp. "Thank you for the ball. I love it." She tosses the ball up and down. The girl looks back to the koi fish to see him flat on his side.

Hinata drops the ball on the grass. She reaches for Karp-Karp. "Oh no, don't die Karp-Karp!"

Hiashi looks at his eldest daughter expectantly. Her timid nature kicks in as she twiddles her fingers. Hinata quietly says, "F-Father. I w-want m-mother's favorite Koi fish for my pet." He is hit with pain at the mention of his deceased wife. He schools his face to keep it from showing.

Hiashi sees no cons with Hinata keeping the koi fish. It is already in the pond and the servants feed the fish. If his wife's favorite fish can help Hinata cope and continue with training, he will allow it. She can visit it for a few minutes when she is not training.

His eyes soften a bit. _'Besides, it's one of the things left of his wife. He won't get rid of it.'_

* * *

**Kids are so creative with names. XD Oh oh, Hiashi thinks it's the regular koi fish Hinata is talking about. Let's just say that both fish are not the same one like Hiashi and Hinata are thinking. One of them is not a koi fish. ;)**

**I've seen plently of Naruto/Pokemon crossover fics. A lot of them star Naruto getting a riolu or vulpix, knowing how to train them, getting trained by them, etc. I wanted to do something different. **

**Does anyone want to see this continued? If so, make a review. I want to hear what you think.**


	2. Kitchen Raiders

**I'll be sure to sure to update! It'll be so cutsy and fluffy during Hinata's childhood it'll give you cavities. It'll change somewhat when she's older.**

**Okay people, we ****all**** know Karp-Karp is going to evolve **_**eventually**_**. That's no secret. I'll build up the anticipation for the epic evolution. :D**

**Hinata is currently five years old. Because Hinata is not training him (he is a pet, not an animal nin), it will take years for him to level up. When will he evolve? That's a secret. ;) Let's just say it'll be hilarious the moment he evolves. I already have the moment mapped out.**

**-Hinata will be getting two Pokemon at least. Four is the max. She will not have a full team. I'm still debating what her Pokemon should be. **

**It won't be a Legendary. No psychic types. (Sorry Slowpoke. *sobs* It would have been cute to see Hinata cradling a slowpoke in her arms as she walks around town.) No pseudo legendary -over powered, non-Legendary- Pokemon. If her second Pokemon is a dragon type, it can't be super strong ones like Salamence, Hydreigon, Dragonite, etc. Altaria and Kingdra, maybe. **

**I'm thinking of Pokemon that is weaker than Gyarados, but can be good with the right strategy. (Did you guys hear about the 2014 Pokemon Tournament where someone won with a ****Pachirisu? That is so unexpected and awesome! :D)**

**-My choices for Hinata's Pokemon so far are: ****feebas, chinchou, horsea, swablu, scatterbug, shuckle, and happiny. ****You may make a review or send me a PM on your opinions. You can debate which Pokemon you think is suitable for Hinata. It can be Pokemon I listed or not. Moves can be ones they learn leveling up or through breeding. Abilities can be hidden or not.**

**Remember, they can't be stronger than a ****Gyarados. He will be the only power house on the team.**

**Even though Hinata will have Pokemon, I will not make her an unbeatable goddess of destruction. Her Pokemon will not always guarantee a victory.**

* * *

In his underwater haven, Karp-Karp glares at the audacity of this human. A long haired male human tosses the most disgusting Pokemon food he's ever eaten in his three week old life, to his new home. The water types eagerly break the surface. The tiny fish Pokemon gobble up the food. They form a tightly knitted crowd fighting to eat the most.

Karp-Karp can't wait for tonight. Yesterday, after the little girl's panicking subsided, she told him she would visit him late at night the next day. He's so bored! He can't understand the other water types.

Not. A. Single. One.

They only go "glub glub." He did his best to communicate with them. He spent an hour speaking to them. The water types just stared at him creepily and the closest response he got were bubbles. They won't even go near him after that. He has no friends besides the girl. He doesn't understand why the girl left him in the pond. He is sure she likes him. She named him, but didn't catch him. Much to his confusion, she prefers to play with the Luxury ball. What kind of Pokemon trainer with a Pokeball in their hands doesn't catch an unmoving Pokemon right in front of them?

His mother told him trainers take their Pokemon everywhere with them. If they can't, then they're returned to their Pokeballs temporally.

The water types finish eating and swim far away from him. This signals the man's disappearance. Karp-Karp smiles. _"I know, this pond is where the girl and her family keep their water types. They're not in Pokeballs like me. We're free to roam around. It's sort of like my old home." _

Karp-Karp reassures himself of his reasoning. His trainer (not yet, technically) is not bored with him. She must be busy with things humans do. He has a nice trainer who allows Pokemon to have freedom. He's free to do as he pleases when she's occupied. The water types are proof of this.

His stomach growls. The water types freak out and make a large distance between them. The Magikarp is spoiled and he knows it. He's used to eating fresh berries. His Mother's trainer always gives him his favorite, Sitrus berries.

When his trainer comes, he'll somehow tell and convince her to feed him the good food. He is not going to survive eating Pokemon food pellets. He'll die from starvation!

Hinata pokes her head out from her bedroom. She looks both ways and sees the coast is clear. She, silently as she could, sneaks to the direction of the pond. The heiress is supposed to be sleeping. Her father is expecting her to be well rested to wake up early in the morning for training.

The girl was going to visit Karp-Karp at nine o'clock. Unfortunately, her extra training took longer than she thought it would. It's currently midnight. It's pretty late to stay up. She told her koi fish she would come tonight and she's not going to break her promise.

She makes it to the koi fish pond without being stopped. She takes out a baggie of koi fish pellets she snuck in her sleeve. "Karp-Karp, I'm h-here."

Karp-Karp's head quickly pops up. He enthusiastically says, "Magi karp."

Hinata says, "Shh, Karp-Karp. We have to be q-quiet. I don't w-want to wake up f-father." Karp-Karp obeys her.

She smiles. She pinches some pellets. The fish food is sprinkled on the water. She waits for Karp-Karp to eat. He doesn't and looks unhappy.

He turns away from the food. "Karp karp."

"You d-don't like it?"

The fish nods. "Karp."

Hinata is unsure what to feed him. She doesn't know what fish eat instead of pellets. She is worried her pet will go hungry without any food.

Karp-Karp splashes out of the water. He hops towards the house. Hinata is shocked. Her fish is on land. She panics. _"He'll die without water."_

Hinata whispers, "Come back Karp-Karp!'

She chases Karp-Karp into her house. When she finally catches up to him, he's in the kitchen. He slams himself at the refrigerator. He smacks it repeatedly. "Karp karp kaaaarp."

Hinata finds a glass of water left on the counter. She hurriedly grabs it. She flings the water at Karp-Karp. Luckily, the water makes contact with her target. Karp-Karp stops his mission. His body stays still with his fins flapping.

Hinata wonders why Karp-Karp is attacking the refrigerator. She gets an idea. "Do you w-want me to o-open it?"

Karp-Karp hops as if to say yes. She does not question how Karp-Karp knows there's food in there, or where the food in the house is.

She opens the refrigerator door. A draft of cool air hits her. Hinata is stuck on what food to feed her weird koi fish. She points at a mochi. "D-Do you want this one?"

Karp-Karp snorts, "Karp." She takes that as a no.

She keeps pointing out food until she reaches the grapes. He lets out a positive noise. She grabs the fruit and closes the fridge. She plucks a single grape. Karp-Karp opens his mouth wide, waiting for her to drop it in. She stills her hand. _"Are grapes okay for koi fish? I don't want him to get sick." _

She knows you're not supposed to feed dogs chocolate. It's poisonous to dogs. The Inuzukas are very strict about it. They are vocal to people they see trying to feed their companions chocolate. She's unsure if grapes are harmful to fish like chocolate are to dogs.

Karp-Karp, impatient, with waiting snatches a grape from her fingers. Hinata ignores the saliva on her fingers to watch for something to happen to Karp-Karp. A few minutes pass by. Nothing happens apart from a satisfied "karp."

Karp-Karp looks at her expectantly. "Karp magi karp."

Seeing Karp-Karp okay, she thinks grapes are okay for fish. "Okay, ready for the next one?"

"Kaaarp."

Hinata feeds Karp-Karp more grapes until there's none left. Karp-Karp smiles at her. "Magi magi karp."

Karp-Karp hops flops around the kitchen. He jumps on the counter with the bowl of bananas. He tries to gesture to it.

"You want more food?"

"Karp."

Hinata has a little difficulty reaching the banana because of her height. Her fingers manage to get a grip on a banana. She takes it and unpeels it for her precious pet. Karp-Karp eats three bananas before he's full. There're only two bananas left for tomorrow. Her pet must have been very hungry.

Karp-Karp's sudden desire for fruit is strange. Animals must love fruit. With her mind calm, she remembers hearing about an Inuzuka dog who loves to eat cantaloupe. The dog often digs in the trash if he smells a half eaten cantaloupe in it.

Karp-Karp gets himself into the banana bowl. It's big enough for fit in comfortably. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. Hinata goes to the other side of the kitchen for a glass of water. Karp-Karp has been out of the water for a long time. She's going to give Karp-Karp water to drink. A koi fish can't stay on land without water.

She gets the glass of water and was about to go back to Karp-Karp, but her father's voice stops her.

"Hinata, what are you doing awake? I told you to go to bed."

The heiress freezes. _"Oh no, I'm going to be in trouble. I'm not allowed to feed Karp-Karp now." _She didn't hear her father come in. She begs in her head for her father not to look around the kitchen. He'll see her koi fish. He'll be furious at the late night snacking _and_ taking her koi fish from the pond. Then he'll ban her from seeing him again.

Hiashi takes in her frightened face and the glass of water in her hands. "Finish your water and go back to bed. Drink earlier next time. I don't want to see you doing this again."

Hinata nods her head timidly. She doesn't speak in fear of her stuttering or spilling the truth. Her father takes his leave without looking around.

Hinata lets out a sigh of relief. "T-That was close."

She makes her way to her koi fish. She whispers, "Wake up. I need to take you back to the pond."

Hinata wakes him up and gets him to come down, reluctantly. She gets him to drink some water before she convinces him to let her carry him. He allows her to carry him back to his home. (Almost tripping on the puddles Karp-Karp made in his mad dash to the kitchen)

Hinata lies down on her bed. As she drifts off to sleep, a small smile graces her face. _"I can't wait to see Karp-Karp again."_

* * *

***Some cats and dogs love to eat cantaloupe. Strange, but true. I heard a fact about a cat that visited an animators house and loved to eat cantaloupe. The cat inspired the animator to make unexpected characters. (Probably Disney.)**

**-I'm sad to say that the Kumo incident can't be done with Karp-Karp in it. In canon, Hinata was 3 years old when it happened. Hanabi wasn't born yet. (They're born five years apart.) ****The Fishy Hyuuga**** takes place after the mother's funeral. If I go back and edit out Hanabi's brief mention, then that would mean Hanabi was never born. So, I leave an omake to satisfy those wishing to see Karp-Karp kick Kumo-nin butt.**

**Btw, I'm making two omakes that are sequels to this chapter's omake. One omake per chapter. :) It'll be called ****The Hyuuga Affair Omake Trilogy****. It's amusing. If you would like an omake for almost every chapter, then tell me.**

**-Can anyone clarify if Hinata loses her title as clan heiress to Hanabi in the future please? I've done research about the significant events in Hinata's childhood. One of them is that she and Hanabi have a match to decide who will be the clan heiress. Hinata loses and Hiashi decides to swift his heiress training to Hanabi.**

**How old were Hanabi and Hinata when this happened? If I'm not sure, I will have to stall this fic to find the answer. I have different ideas for Karp-Karp bonding depending on the answer.**

**I'm not sure about a shiny Milotic. Hinata won't be getting a shiny. A feebas, maybe.**

**-When Karp-Karp evolves, it would be an arc to remember. :)**

**-Naruto will not be getting an eevee or vulpix. Hinata will be the only one with Pokemon…..for now. ;) But that is a loooong time from now. (Like Shippuden long.)**


	3. Karp-Karp Vs Tora

**Everyone has great ideas about team members for Hinata. In fact, every Pokemon that was suggested has a personality, back story, role on the team, etc. XD They just came to me.**

**Sadly, only two more can make the team now. A team slot is reserved for a ghost type. :D ****Guest**** suggested a ghost type, and I really liked it. (The evil ideas I got. MUHAHAHA) I have decided Hinata will have a ghost type. Which one? It will be an unexpected surprise. In fact, it won't be too long. No guarantees, Hinata will have an encounter with the ghost type **_**maybe**_** around five chapters. It depends on the pace of the fic.**

**I'm going back to edit minor spelling and grammar errors in previous chapters. It'll be fixed when my college homework is under control.**

* * *

Karp-Karp is swimming in circles in the pond, bored out of his mind. _"There's nothing to do here."_

The most frequent visitors are those who come during the daytime to give out disgusting Pokemon food. During feeding time, he enjoys playing underwater on the other side of the bridge because it's the only time he's free from the other tiny water types. They're too busy eating to stare at him and make him uncomfortable.

His trainer's house is usually empty. His trainer and her father are always busy doing something. He doesn't know what, though. She never brings him along with her. He thought trainers, especially young ones, love to bring their Pokemon with them everywhere and show them off.

He glumly thinks, _"She's embarrassed of me." _He knows his species are not the most beloved Pokemon. Magikarp are seen as one, if not the, weakest Pokemon. No one takes them seriously until they evolve.

Her embarrassment explains why she insists he stays in the pond. She freaks out whenever he tries to enter the house. She only meets him at night in secret. He listens to her because she's his trainer, but it's making him restless.

He's hurt the girl doesn't want him to be seen. The longer he's stuck here, the more his fears grow. He was okay about it in the beginning, thinking she had something important to do that finished late at night. However, it's been a week already and it's the same routine.

Determination fills the Magikarp. He's going to rebel against his trainer's order. (His sanity can't take much anymore.) He'll convince the girl he's a good Pokemon. They can make an awesome team if she gives him a chance. His small move pool may be currently limited to Splash and Bounce, but he can evolve into a mighty Gyarados if she gives him time.

Another thing on his list, she needs to tell him her name. She forgot to introduce herself in their first meeting. He refers to her as 'girl' or 'his trainer.' He really does want to know her name.

Karp-Karp swims to land. He flops on his side, prepared to Splash his way into the house. He pauses when he hears a crash. There are shouts and hissing echo nearby.

"Oh no! Tora broke into the Hyuuga estate!" Karp-Karp listens closely to the insuring chaos. It's normally very quiet around here. He decides to stay for a bit. He can wait a little before finding his trainer. Not much happens here and something interesting, besides seeing his trainer at night, is finally happening.

The stampede comes closer to his home. The one making the hissing stops outside the wall surrounding the pond. The loud human voices finally get to the wall. He hears three distinct human males.

"I can't believe we lost Tora in the Hyuuga estate of all places. The Hyuugas are going to kill us!"

"Nah they won't, Daichi. The guards let us in."

"Yeah, so they can laugh at us. The look in their eyes says they're laughing at us in the inside. Their stoic faces don't fool me."

"…You know what I just thought?"

"What?"

"Hyuugas must have heard the noise we've been making. Don't you think they're watching us right now…"

"….."

"Let's look over there."

The voices go further away from the wall. He can't hear their chatter as much anymore.

Karp-Karp is disappointed. It wasn't as exciting as he expected. The walls that enclose the pond keep him from seeing the expressions on their faces. If he could follow them around, he would. He would love to see them run around and fail their goal.

However, he's wants to find Hinata next. Depending on how well his plan goes, and if he bumps into them he might watch their antics. He might not because he will have missed a huge chuck of their misadventure by the time he finds them.

Karp-Karp hears a purring sound. He follows the sound to see a fat feline Pokemon perched on the wall. He assumes the strange glint in its eyes means it wants to challenge him to a battle. A red ribbon is tied around its neck and stands out against its brown fur. Its tail shifts side to side as it stares at him with a strange glint in its eyes. He thinks it's a normal type. The cranky Glameow in his old home is a normal type, so he assumes since they're both felines, they must be the same type.

"_Why are the exciting things happening when I have something important to do," _thinks the Magikarp. He would love to battle, but he already had one distraction. He keeps this up and he'll never get to his trainer. He already learned once to not allow things to pile up or he'll never get important things done.

Karp-Karp solemnly says, "I can't battle now. You can come over next time."

The feline Pokemon doesn't reply. It just licks its lips.

The cat suddenly launches itself at Karp-Karp. He quickly hops above the surprise attack. The brown cat, surprisingly considering its weight, jumps up with its paws outstretched. The Scratch gets his stomach. He screeches from the strong attack. He falls to the ground hard.

Karp-Karp yells, "Hey! I said I didn't want to battle." He's facing a strong opponent. It must have some experience. It's no beginner Pokemon, that's for sure.

The feline doesn't acknowledge his words. It comes at him with its claws. Karp-Karp launches himself into the air. He quickly falls down with Bounce before the feline underneath him can dodge it. He lands on its back and forces it to lie on its stomach. The cat shrieks, "Meow!"

His opponent unexpectedly rolls over, making Karp-Karp fall off. Before Karp-Karp makes his next move, he feels an immense amount of pain. The cat is using Bite on his side. He tries to use Bounce, but can't since the feline is holding him down with its weight.

Karp-Karp yells, "Let go!" The cat's doesn't let up. Its teeth dig deeper into his body. This doesn't feel like a normal Bite attack. Normally a Pokemon lets go and uses a different attack. It feels more savage, more blood thirsty.

Fear hits him. He remembers that Pokemon in the wild eat other Pokemon. Predators prey on weak Pokemon such as Caterpie or Magikarp. _"I'm going to be eaten!"_

In the main house, Hiashi watches his daughter paying attention to her tutor's lecture. He lectures on the history of Konoha and Hinata takes notes at the low table. He's here to watch his heir's progress. She's doing okay so far. Her meekness irks him. He has a lot of work ahead of him to mold her into a strong clan heiress.

"Karp karp karp magi karrrrrp!"

The tutor comments out loud, "What is that shrieking? It sounds like a dying animal."

Hinata, wide eyed, drops her pencil. She gasps, "Karp-Karp!" She gets on her feet and runs out of room in tears. Hiashi and the tutor quickly follow after her.

Hiashi is curious about his daughter's reaction. Judging by her outburst, she recognizes the noise. Hinata has limited interaction with strangers outside the clan, let alone animals. He suspects she is hiding an injured animal. She must have taken pity on it and is trying to secretly nurse it back to health. It would explain the quickly depleting fruit.

The heiress leads them to the pond. A cat is chewing on an exotic fish. The dying animal noises are in fact coming from it. He notices the ribbon around the cat's neck. It's the Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora.

Hinata is crying hysterically. "The m-mean cat is e-eating m-my p-pet!" Tora tugs more aggressively. No matter how hard Tora tries, she can't tear off some meat. The fish is more durable than it looks.

Hinata's crying lessens until her sniffles aren't as loud. She straightens her back and gets in the gentle fist stance. A glint of determination lights her eyes. "Leave Karp-Karp alone you mean cat!"

Hinata runs for the cat and strikes it. The cat cries as she's thrown to the wall. Hinata stands in front of the fish protectively. She says in a firm voice, "No one hurts my friends."

Tora gets back on shaky paws. She glares darkly. The five year old doesn't let the hissing intimidate her.

The tutor makes a move to help Hinata, but Hiashi stops it. "Don't interfere."

"The cat is going to attack Hinata."

"Watch."

Hiashi watches closely. He is not intervening because Hinata is not her usual shy self. Her stuttering even disappeared. It's a miracle. He wants to see what she will do next.

The cat lunges with its claws. Hinata steps to the left and jabs a gentle fist in its back. Tora falls to the floor. The cat's limbs twitches. She doesn't try to move anymore. The strike insures Tora won't be getting up anytime soon. The heiress never loses that look in her eyes. The very same eyes Hiashi has been trying to instill in her.

Hinata drops her stance. She gently takes the fish into her arms. She sniffs, "You're safe now."

The fish snuggles in her hold. "Karp karp."

The clan head has many questions. How can the fish be alive after clearly being out of the water for so long? Where did it come from? What species is this fish? How strong are the fish's scales? How did Hinata hide it from him for so long? Is it just his eyes or is that fish…..cuddling her?

"Hinata."

The heiress shyly says, "Y-Yes father?" Hiashi is disappointed. Her stuttering came back.

"We need to have a talk."

"H-Hai."

Even though Hinata is shy again, her performance proves she can grow a back bone. His efforts are not in vain. She needs to be pushed harder to show her determined eyes once more.

The tutor quietly says, "Tora is injured. If we don't heal her, we're going to face the Daimayo's wife's wrath. Who knows how she'll react if Tora dies."

Hiashi pales. He's uneager to fall into the Daimayo's bad side because of a cat.

"Heal Tora first. Then we talk about the fish."

* * *

**Btw, if you notice the brief description of Tora you'll notice it's not the same one we know. It's Tora's mom. XD My little head canon is that every wife of the Daimyo names their cat Tora.**

-**Cylon One****: Good eye. Karp-Karp is not of this world. How he and the others got there will be explained eventually. I'm going to sprinkle hints here and there about what happened and the events leading up to it. There will also be brief flash backs of Karp-Karp's past. Since Karp-Karp is young when the accident happened, he won't put the clues together until later.**

**No other Pokemon will be joining the ones who landed into the Naruto world. What happened was a very rare occurrence and giving any more details will spoil it. All I'm saying they came at the same time. Why and how is that so? Not telling. ;) **

**So no, there will be no herds of Pokemon randomly appearing.**

**-Thank you everyone for your reviews and PMs. It helped narrow down my choices.**

**When I see a Pokemon, I know how to make a mean strategy out of that. My competitive trainer instincts come out. XD I know how to make an evil strategy with under used Pokemon.**

**-Karp-Karp is going to evolve sometime after the genin teams form and way before the time skip. Exactly when, I will not say. ;)**

**-Yup, Karp-Karp does have a Brave nature. As you can find in the fic. XD Oh how much trouble he's going to get into with his personality~**

**-Hinata will not get a fighting type. It's so they don't teach each other their fighting styles. However, she will have at least one Pokemon who will act as support for her gentle fist. Not Karp-Karp, though. He's the powerhouse who mows down people like a boss. :D**


	4. Punishment

**Edit: I have moved most of the omakes and AUs to another fic called The Fishy Hyuuga: AUs and Omakes. If you suggested a Pokémon and it didn't make the team, or I confirm it didn't, you may send a PM or Review requesting their own special chapter there. **

**Any Pokemon you have suggested (PM or review) who doesn't make the team gets an omake. The series will be called " What if_ meets a(n) _?" It'll be omakes on what if scenarios with our favorite ninja. Including Hinata, of course. It will also show the teammates who didn't make her team.**

**I might not be able to fit the entire Pokemon's back story in one omake without it being an info dump. So part of their background will remain a mystery. Each Pokemon may or may not get more than one omake. ;)**

* * *

After the Tora fiasco and disciplining the Hyuuga guards via bird cage seal, Hiashi assembled a small meeting. It consists of Hiashi himself, Hinata, and the fish. Hinata is unable to look him in the eye. The fish bowl containing the fish is set closely to her. It is rubbing its face in the side of the bowl Hinata is.

The fish, or 'Karp-Karp' as his daughter refers to it, is relaxing in a large fish bowl he urgently ordered a Hyuuga to find. (The poor branch member ran all over Konoha asking for a fish bowl large enough for the exotic fish. They later realized they could have stuck it in a pot or a bathtub.)

The fish is fine. A Hyuuga with some medical skills healed its injuries. Its injuries weren't serious enough to call in someone more experienced. Seriously, all this drama over a fish and the daimyo's wife's cat.

Hiashi speaks to break the awkwardness. "What happened to the koi fish you wanted for your pet?" He didn't forget about his wife's favorite koi fish. He wonders if something happened to it and Hinata somehow got this fish to replace it. Children aren't the greatest in taking care of pets. They play with them too roughly and they accidently kill it. His daughter may be gentle, but she still could have accidently killed it somehow.

The theory has holes in it, though. How would Hinata be able to sneak in a fish larger than her palm without her guards noticing? Ever since the Hyuuga Affair, Hinata's guards have doubled. They keep a closer eye on her and anyone who interacts with her at all times. Her guards surely would have reported Hinata sneaking something into the compound. All living things have chakra. The exotic fish is no exception. Its chakra may be very weak and hardly noticeable, it's still there.

Hinata blinks, confused. "Karp-Karp is the koi fish. Mother told me she bought him two years ago from Wave."

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. He may not be an expert on fish, but he can tell it's not a koi fish. He tries to recall his wife's purchase. He doesn't keep track of everything his wife buys. He has no care for what she buys as long as it doesn't break his bank account. He briefly remembers his wife going to Wave to buy some koi fish, saying something about wanting to pick them personally instead of ordering it and having a stranger choosing for her.

Hiashi has an idea and he wants to confirm it with Hinata. "Are you sure it's the same fish?"

The only person, besides his wife, who can say without a doubt it's one of the fish she bought, is his heiress. Before his wife passed away, she made it clear only she and Hinata are allowed at the pond. It's their private area to relax and one of the very few places there are no pressures from the clan to bother them. Hiashi respects that. He has a private office where only he is allowed in. He allowed his wife the same privilege.

Hinata nods. "Yes, father. He grows fast. Mother and I loved to feed him a lot."

"I see."

Hiashi thinks his wife bought some koi fish and saw the orange one, which was smaller at the time and less noticeable, and wanted to keep it. He assumes she couldn't resist buying it. But orange of all colors…..

Servants were forbidden from entering the pond. The matriarch herself took care of the koi fish. He allowed the servants to go back there to tend to it after her death.

Hiashi has some curiosity about the fish's species. He assumes it's very rare in Wave. It could very well be a newly discovered species and an idiot sold it not knowing its value to civilian animal welfare groups.

When the fish was receiving treatment, he had time to use his byakugan. The fish, though strange, is natural. It wasn't subjected to experiments, or Orochimaru was involved. He would have noticed a tainted chakra or something off if there was.

As curious as he is about the strange fish, he was more concerned if he had to punish Hinata for sneaking it past her guards. He would have had to teach her not to sneak things inside the estate. (Fish or not.) She could have unknowingly brought home something dangerous and gotten herself or another family member killed.

Hiashi says, "The main reason I called you here is to talk about the cat you attacked."

Hinata stutters, "B-But he t-tried to e-eat m-my pet."

The clan head sternly looks at her, not appreciating the back talk. Hinata stays silent from his look.

"The cat you harmed is the Daimyo's wife's cat. You must face punishment for attacking an….important cat. For three days, you will have extra training."

Hinata's face falters. She meekly says, "O-Okay father."

Hiashi speaks, "One more thing, remember to never sneak anything into the compound. Let a clan member inspect it first." Hinata may not have done so, he thinks it's good to tell her this lesson instead of later. In case she gets any ideas.

Confusion overtakes her face again. She doesn't reply back. She just says, "Hai."

Hinata takes too long to leave. Hiashi gives her a look.

Hinata finally takes the cue to stand up, bow, and leave. A few moments later she comes back and grabs the fish bowl she forgot to grab. She struggles to keep a good grip on it. Her hands doesn't reach all the way around. She awkwardly leaves the room again.

The punishment is really an act to appease the daimyo's wife. The fire daimyo doesn't care about Tora. He's sad it survived. The daimyo implied to have a light punishment so his wife is satisfied. His wife was causing a ruckus and wanted to charge a hefty fine to the Hyuuga clan. The daimyo agreed with him that it was ridicules.

Hiashi thinks about the uncomfortable way of Hinata holding the bowl. He'll assign an extra guard to carry the bowl. The fish throws a fit every single time it is separated from Hinata.

**Next chapter, with Karp-Karp's presence becoming known to the Hyuuga clan, we will see his mischief and him shocking everyone. **

**Slap stick humor with A and a fish. Best interrogation ever. Lol.**

**-Sorry for the lack of Hinata POV. The next chapter will continue on from her point of view. It's important to see from Karp-Karp and Hiashi's point of view.**

**\- For Karp-Karp, we see that you can't treat him like a normal fish. Leaving him alone for long periods of time in one spot will drive him crazy. He has no other Pokemon friends to talk to when Hinata's gone. If you owned a pet fish, you know you leave them in their cramped fish tank. The reasons you go to their tank are to admire or feed them. Hinata is bound to find out sooner, rather than later, about it. There is so much loneliness Karp-Karp can take.**

**Pokemon are social creatures. They enjoy freedom and interacting with others. In Pokemon, most trainers let their Pokemon out when they're not battling. They follow their trainers around. Hinata doesn't know this. You can't blame her. She doesn't know the difference between having a pet or a Pokemon. There are no trainers here to teach her Pokemon basics.**

**-For Hiashi, we're seeing his thoughts on the 'exotic' fish. He's not going jump the gun and scream, "ITS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!" He's seeing this from a logical standpoint. In our world, we're still discovering new species every year, including fish. In recent years, fishermen out in the ocean have surprisingly caught super rare fish rarely seen on camera. I can see it's possible not every species has been discovered in the Naruto world too.**

**Madam Bakunawa:**** I was looking for a Naruto/Pokemon crossover where it took its time developing a team and no one knows about either group. There are a lot of OP teams led by Naruto. The few fics I found and really enjoyed are on hiatus. I wanted either Naruto taking his time developing his team or a different character getting Pokemon. It's mostly Naruto getting them.**

**So I thought why not make my own fic based on what I was looking for? Later I got inspiration for Hinata getting a Magikarp. Karp-Karp is sort of symbolic. Appearing weak at first, but when they are nurtured and grow strong, they are fierce protecting their loved ones.**

**Jmw:**** Yes, she will have a flying type later. I'm narrowing it down between two. Technically one of them is not a flying type, but it can still fly.**

**Guest: ****You're so right. Magikarps make great bludgeons. As you can see from the omake. Okay, it's a different fish. The idea is still there. XD**


	5. The Most Important Room is the Bathroom

**Happy Halloween everyone! I typed as much as I can to get this update out before I go trick or treating with my family later. I wouldn't be able to post this update after 2 pm so I rushed to correct errors. I hope I didn't leave too many. I'll fix them when I come back. :) **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**The official chapter 5 title: The Most Important Room in the House is the Bathroom.**_

* * *

Hinata wakes up at six am in the morning. Father always insists waking up at this time. He says something about work must done and not to waste the morning sleeping in. Her hands tiredly rub her eyes. Once she is alert enough, she stumbles off her bed, nearly falling flat on her face.

Her regular morning routine begins. She changes into her regular training clothes. She brushes her hair and goes to the bathroom connected to her room.

The young heiress brushes her teeth quickly. When she puts away her toothpaste and toothbrush, she freezes. The drowsiness of the morning fades away and she remembers a gentle hand brushing her hair. A woman's soft laugh at the watery toothpaste left over from her face.

A "karp" sound snaps her out of it. Her breathing, which was quickening without her notice, calms down.

Hinata, distracted, thinks. _'What was that noise?' _

It takes her a bit to remember who makes that sound. Hinata's face brightens.

"Good morning Karp-Karp. Did you sleep well in the bathtub?"

The answer is a playful splash.

Last night, her father tried to return Karp-Karp to the pond. The branch member who treated him said he was well enough to return to his home. When her father put Karp-Karp in the pond, he jumped out and landed in her arms.

Everyone panicked and tried to remove him. Whenever someone's hands were near him, he would smack them away with his fins or tail. Before Karp-karp died from lack of water, they eventually gave up.

Ko, her body guard, said Karp-Karp probably remembers he was attacked here. Also, he would feel vulnerable staying here alone. He'll be very clingy until he gets over it.

They moved him to his new home: her bath tub. It has more space and water for Karp-Karp to move comfortably in. Plus, she sleeps nearby. Father didn't want the fish bowl on her night stand like the fish wanted. Karp-Karp being the energetic fish he is, father said it was an accident waiting to happen.

Hinata kneels on the bath mat. She gently rubs Karp-Karp's scales. He eagerly leans into her touch. He sighs, "Magikarp."

Hinata lets go of Karp-Karp. She looks around the bathroom and finds the fishbowl. She sets it down. She gently pats it. "Come in, Karp-Karp. It's time for breakfast."

Karp-Karp eyes the fishbowl. He looks at her, confused. "Karp arp magi karp…?"

Hinata frowns. "What's wrong? You were okay with it yesterday." She checks the fishbowl. Yesterday, a branch member cleaned it and filled it with fresh water. It's clean, so that's not what's bothering him.

"magi karp karp arp. Karp karp karp?"

"What…?"

Karp-Karp laughs, "karp magi karp." He holds up his fins to signal to lift him up. Hinata gently holds him and puts him in the fish bowl. She quickly dries her wet hands with the nearby towel.

She grabs his fishbowl and goes to the dining room. The low table already has a bowl of rice for two people. A bowl of fruit containing grapes, bananas, and apples are in the center. Her father is already kneeling at the table drinking his tea.

Hinata bows as much as she can with the fish bowl still in her arms. She struggles not to spill water. "Good morning father."

"Good morning. Come sit and eat breakfast. We have much to do today."

Hinata sets the fish bowl at the low table. A plate of grapes is placed before Karp-Karp. She quickly plucks each one from its stems. Finished, she goes to her spot and kneels.

They eat in silence. They mostly say nothing, except for the one time her father snaps at Karp-Karp.

"Fins off table!"

"magi karp magikarp jarp?"

"Hinata, discipline your pet."

"H-Hai." Hands gently removes his fins off the table.

"P-Please try not to touch the t-table like that. It's not g-good table manners. I-I know you're a fish, but it's rude to p-people. I-I mean-"

"Karp."

After that break in the regular morning routine, they resume eating as if nothing unusual happened.

When everyone is finished, they stay where they are. Hinata waits anxiously for what her father will say. He always has something to tell her about the day. It can be anything from telling her not to disappoint the clan or her training.

"Today is your first day of punishment. You will repeat your katas until your sensei is satisfied."

"H-Hai." Hinata knows she's in for a long day of training. Her sensei won't dismiss her if her katas doesn't meet his expectations. That means there won't be any time to see Hanabi. Her training routine limits the amount of free time she has.

Plus, Karp-Karp hasn't met Hanabi yet. She wants to introduce Karp-Karp to her precious sister. Then, they can all play together when Hanabi is older.

"Go with Ko. Your training starts soon."

Hinata feels the eyes of her clan members staring at her group. Most of the adults keep their composure and the few who don't look on in disbelief.

"What is with the fish?"

"What species is that thing?"

"Why is it being carried like a spoiled noble's pet?"

"Did the main branch get a new fish? Are they moving it somewhere?"

"…..Is she taking it for a walk….?

Ko is walking beside her and another guard is carrying Karp-Karp's fish bowl. Half of the koi fish's body is out of the bowl. He waves his fins excitedly and spills water on the silently fuming guard's kimino.

Ignoring curious onlookers, they continue their path to the dojo. They're half way there when a woman walking the opposite direction is walking towards them. The group and the woman stop walking.

She smiles. "Good morning Hinata-sama." The woman was going to just give her polite greeting and go, but the 'karp' sounds incited curiosity and confusion. There in the guard's arms is a fish bowl. She's pretty sure the young heiress has training this morning. _"Why is she bringing a pet with her to training?"_

Feeling bold, the woman asks, "I have never seen the fish before. Is it your pet?" If Hinata was a different main branch member or the clan head, she would never have the nerve to ask.

The heiress says shyly, "Y-Yes. My f-father says I can k-keep him."

"He has pretty scales."

The fish flails his fins, as if to thank her for the compliment.

So the clan head gave permission to keep a pet. That's unusual. Normally, the clan doesn't keep pets. It has something to do with the unspoken 'pet care interfering with training.' It could be a subtle way of implying the heiress is not worth training. Clan training would decrease and the heiress would have more free time. In a roundabout way, the heiress would have time to have a pet.

Except, Hinata is in her training outfit and she appears to be on her way to the dojo. There's the other fact that the only possible heir is Hanabi, who is a baby. It would be too early to snub Hinata of her title. So, that's not it.

The woman takes into consideration Hinata's mother's death. Knowing they're grieving, she believes Hiashi made an exception. A pet can help Hinata cope with her death. She doubts Hinata has strong emotional support. The clan elders are discouraging clan members from 'coddling' the heiress in public.

If she wasn't a branch member and close to her, she would have tried to help her. She doesn't have the gull to try. She would be disciplined for reaching above her station and attempting to have a close connection with the future clan head.

The warning look from Ko gets her to quickly leave, for her morning greeting is too long and she is close stepping over the line.

Hinata is in her pajamas, prepared to go to bed. She fills the bath tub with water and Karp-Karp gets in when it's ready. Her pet gleefully swims in circles.

She sighs, exhausted. During training, she had to have her katas perfect or earn a clip remark from her sensei. Her only rest was a short lunch break. Then head straight back into perfecting her katas again. She looks forward to when her punishment is lifted. She'll have her limited free time again and have enough time to see Hanabi again.

An abrupt flash of mother washing her hair hits her. Another flash of mother pouring bubble bath soap in the bath tub.

Hinata shakes. "M-Mother. I m-miss you." She breaks down, tears flowing down her checks. She covers her mouth, trying to muffle her cries so no one can hear.

"Karp magikarp karp!" Kar-Karp leaps up and snatches her extra bath sponge hanging above him. He falls down and makes a splash.

"Karp-Karp!" Hinata rubs her eyes with her sleeves. She feels her pajama top soaking wet. "What are you doing?"

The pet ignores her question. He tries to balance the sponge on his head. It gets stuck on his 'crown.' He struggles to shake it off. His constant moving makes waves in the water.

She doesn't know what got into him. Or what he wants to do with the sponge.

Hinata reaches for the sponge. "I'll get it."

"Karp karp!" He swims out of her reach.

"Let me help you."

After the struggle, he finally gets it off. He swims back, pushing the sponge with his forehead. He nudges it in her reach. He pats it fondly. "Magikarp karp karp magi karp." He distances himself.

Dumbfounded, Hinata says, "Thank you for returning my sponge….?" He goes through all that effort just to give it back to her. She doesn't really mind he ruffled it up. It is an extra sponge in case the one she's using needs to be replaced. She hasn't used it yet.

For some strange reason, Karp-Karp's face looks like a deadpan expression. He takes the sponge away again. He swims in circles nudging the sponge with him. He puts it in front of her again. He bluntly says, "Karp karp."

Hinata brightens. "You want to play?"

"Karp!"

Hinata rolls up her sleeves to her elbows. She tosses the sponge to the other end of the bath tub. It flops and stays above the water. Karp-Karp races for it and nudges it back.

They continue playing their game for fifteen minutes. They alternate games during that time. They made a new game where Karp-Karp tries to keep the strawberry shampoo bottle at the bottom of the bath tub as long as he can. Hinata would try to snatch it up when the bottle slips.

Hinata smiles. Karp-Karp cheered her up when she started crying about her mother. Her gentle mother was the only person in the compound who is supportive of her. She had a close bond with her. Father and other family members are distant, and the Hyuuga elders express disappointment with her. With her mother gone, she had no one to talk to or laugh with. It's always training, training, and more training.

When she cries, Hyuugas like the elders would tell her to stop 'that racket and silence!' and 'be a strong clan heir.' They tell her to bottle up her emotions. Don't think about it. A future leader must show a strong front at all times.

She followed their instructions. She blocked out memories of her mother. But, she still felt hollow inside. Numb and empty. The instructions don't work for her. When she's alone and thinks about her mother, she breaks down crying. She'd muffle her cries with a pillow, so father can't hear. Sometimes, when she presses the pillow too hard to her mouth, she'd shove it away gasping for air.

Karp-Karp doesn't judge her. When she cries, he grabs her attention and makes her happy. He's more than a pet. He's her precious friend. He's there for her when others are not. He plays games with her and makes her laugh.

Even though she can't understand a word he's saying, his actions means a lot to her whether he's aware of it or not. He's been there for her more than anyone else since her mother died.

The bathroom thus became her favorite room in her home. She has privacy in there. She's glad for the 'knock before you enter' social etiquette rule. No one will barge in unless there is an emergency.

Karp-Karp lives in her bath tub. Even with her strict training schedule, she can play every night with Karp-Karp. She has someone special to her to say good night to before bed time.

Hinata has a personal mission: find things to use as bath toys. Bath toys are considered childish and not necessary for a clan heir her age. Hanabi has bath toys to use when she's a little older, but she won't steal them from her sister. It's not an option.

This leaves to buying them. It has to be things that can be used as toys, doesn't look out of place in the bathroom cabinet, and can be dried easily or doesn't take a long time to dry.

Shopping is mostly done without her presence. She can, however, request items she is low on or needs. She briefly recalls a shampoo with a large star shaped lid. She can say she likes it and ask for it when hers run out.

Normally, she would never try to be sneaky or go behind her father's back. She considers what she is doing is not a bad thing. No one is going to be hurt by her actions. Keeping Karp-Karp from being bored is a good thing. Watching her train all day is not fun and she wants to do something for him.

Her father always says a ninja is resourceful and sneaky, and she's taking the lesson to heart.

Hinata shivers. First, she needs to change out of her pajamas. Then, the mission starts.

_Meanwhile in another part Hyuuga compound, some branch members, free from the main branch's presence, express their blunt opinions. _

"Did Hiashi seriously let the heiress parade around the compound with a fish bowl? It's a sign, cousin! His wife's death must have driven him to insanity," cried Hyuuga number one.

"Keep your voice down! If Hiashi hears you, you'll be disciplined via caged bird seal. Actually, Ko was carrying the fish bowl, not the heiress," plainly said Hyuuga number two.

"Details. She is treating her fish like an Inuzuka puppy. Who in their right mind takes their fish for a walk? It's like dragging a dog house down the street with the dog still in it!"

The Hyuugas wouldn't care if it was a regular koi fish. It would be stuck in the koi fish pond where it belongs. It's an exception to the 'a pet takes time away from training' thing. A simple toss of pellets and no further attention is required. It's more of a decoration that requires maintenance. What they are concerned about is how Hinata is taking a fish for a walk.

Taking an animal that can't breathe on land, for a walk.

"Maybe it is Hiashi's not so subtle way to display his exotic and rare fish?"

"Why would he need to do that to us lowly branch members?"

The sliding door opens.

"Father, mother says it's time for dinner. About the fish, the main branch is unsure of the proper care for the rare species. It might die within a few years or sooner since the deceased clan head wife's is the only one with any idea how to keep it alive."

"…."

"That makes sense, Tokuma. The matriarch solely cared for it. I doubt she left behind an exotic fish care manual." Hyuuga number two, Tokuma's father, is inwardly smiling.

"Thank kami. The heiress won't embarrass the clan in public. Can you imagine? The other clan's would see our future leader as weak _and_ crazy." Hyuuga number two almost shudders.

Tokuma's father regains the typical stoic behavior. "Come, we mustn't keep my wife waiting."

He and the not-hysterical-anymore cousin leave.

Tokuma lets out a small sigh_. "All this panic over an insignificant fish? It's not like it'll live for a long time."_

* * *

**-I decided to cut the chapter in half to get this chapter out sooner. It's been a while since there was a new chapter. Not as much stuff happened as I wanted to, but that'll change with the next chapter. It's slow for now, but please be patient. You'll be rewarded soon with more frequent fishy antics. There's a reason why the fishy antics are limited for now and I don't want to spoil it. Feel free to guess why. Nothing too big, but it's more of common sense.**

**\- Good news everyone. I've finally decided all the team slots among much debate and thinking. All of them have a back story, personality, character development, move sets uses outside and inside of combat for the ninja world, where they got dumped in the Naruto world, when she'll find them, strategies, etc. **

**You guys won't see my hard work until further along the story, sadly. :( I didn't want to post a chapter and go back and rewrite it.**

**-Hinata's childhood arc will lay out the ground work of Hinata and Karp-Karp's friendship. We'll see their friendship develop and their bond grow stronger. (And Karp-Karp's hilarious mishaps. I can't wait for the Academy. Those will be fun times. Nothing but fishy antics :D) **

**Don't worry, there won't be 20 chapters of her childhood before we reach graduation. There will be small time skips to pick up the pace. **_**The Fishy Hyuuga **_**will make a one year time skip in a few chapters, straight to the first day of the Academy. Before that happens, we will see the beginning of their bonding and the Hyuugas trying to get used to the new comer in their compound. (As much as they can, anyway. XD) **

**suntan140****: Karp-Karp will evolve sometime post graduation. The reason for this is because Hinata is not **_**training**_**him. She views him as a pet, not an animal nin. **

**RamenKnight****:**** I want certain team members to have use outside of battles. When I was looking at moves Hinata's team members can learn, I've seen some interesting moves and wonder how it would be used outside of battle.**

**We won't see it now since Karp-Karp only knows bounce and splash. To ninjas, both moves look the same, AKA smacking people. One move is completely useless and the other is not. Lol.**

**Also, because Karp-Karp can't use any water type moves, people won't realize there's something special about him until much later. ;) It's another reason why I chose him as Hinata's first Pokemon. He's a fish, he's limited to two moves and he can't help it, and he won't do anything too outrageous and go under the ninja's radar, and people think he's useless. Other Pokemon would freely use their moves and people would start training them. I want it to be shocking and unexpected.**


	6. Origin Of Species

**Happy early Thanksgiving to everyone who's going to celebrate it. If you don't, well eat good food.**

**By the way, I edited the summary description. I've been thinking for a while what I wanted the final result to look like. I want to give readers a better idea what to expect for the story. I didn't want to be the author who edits it ten times. xD**

* * *

A stern civilian woman in a flower pattern kimono points her ruler at the blackboard. The ruler lightly taps the underlined words _'The Significance of Civilians; It's not just ninjas who keep villages alive.'_

The teacher says, "My name is Aimi Fujimoto and you will call me sensei. We will do a crash course on the civilian life style as we do not have the luxury of a school year to go in depth in the subject. The objective is to see how important civilians are and ninjas should not disregard us."

She thought the last minute lesson was supposed to be on civilian etiquette.

"_There has been an unexpected change for your last day of punishment. __Madam Shijimi__ hired a civilian teacher at the last minute to teach you etiquette lessons. She feels training extra hours is not adequate. She says ninjas always train, therefore it's not a good enough punishment." _

_The same can be said about the etiquette lessons. She already has them. Pointing out the holes in Shijimi's request is not a good idea judging by father's face. He has the look when someone said something that offends him._

"_H-How did she hire one so f-fast?" Tora attacked Karp-Karp two days ago. There's no time for a civilian teacher to come from the capital so fast._

"_Madam Shijimi__ asked a teacher from a civilian school in Konoha. The teacher happily accepted the last minute request." Hiashi pauses and he has the look in his eyes that demand she pay close attention. "Why did the teacher say yes if she already has a job?"_

_Occasionally, her father will do things like this. He's talking about a subject, and in the middle of it he presents a question and expects an answer. It's his way of teaching her a lesson. The questions are not straight forward and require thinking beyond the obvious answer._

_He mentioned once, briefly, it's to prepare her to become clan head. A future clan head must be knowledgeable. Outsiders must not be able to easily outmaneuver the clan head._

"_It's b-because she's the daimyo's wife?" Rejecting the offer could make madam __Shijimi mad. However, Hinata feels this isn't the answer he is looking for._

_Hiashi catches on to what she means. "Not quite. This is not a situation rejecting her would equate to a slight. It's not every day the daimyo's wife asks a civilian with lesser merits than their own scholars for tutoring lessons. The teacher can use this good fortune to climb the social ladder." _

"_I see father." _

"_Amuse the teacher and be on your best behavior. If the civilian writes an unsatisfactory report, Madam Shimiji will not hesitate to extend your punishment."_

_So, don't take the teacher's lessons to heart. Even if it is her punishment, she feels guilty. She's going to waste the teacher's time._

"We will proceed with the lesson."

"Hai Sensei." Hinata opens her notebook and has her pencil ready. Fujimoto, satisfied at her preparedness, drones on about how civilians helped with trade during the beginning of Konoha. The heiress jolts down notes every once in a while, to look her part of an attentive student.

Hinata wishes Karp-Karp comes to class sooner. The gate guards are waiting for Karp-Karp to wake up to feed them. The same guards who were punished for allowing the genin team and Tora to enter the compound are tasked to feed him.

Karp-Karp fell asleep in the middle of her training again. She doesn't blame him. He's stuck in his fish bowl watching her train for several hours. It's boring to stare at someone and not move for a long time. The only free time they have together is their bath time. Hinata has a new scrub brush with a fish pattern handle. Karp-Karp enjoys grabbing the handle with his mouth and trying to clean the 'toys' when they're still in the water.

Her pet is better with separation recently. He doesn't make too much of a fuss when he's taken away. However, he dislikes spending more than two hours away from her. If the guards don't return within that time, he escapes his fish bowl and hops around looking for her. The panicked guards chase him, trying to quickly put him back in the water before he dies.

Twenty minutes into the lesson, the door slides open and the two Hyuuga gate guards come in. One of them is holding Karp-Karp's bowl and the other gives one last glare to her pet. Karp-Karp is eagerly placed on the table next to hers.

The other gate guard answers sensei's questioning glance. "We are here to deliver Hinata-sama's dear pet."

Fujimoto raises an eyebrow. "Why the special treatment for it?"

The guard glances awkwardly in her direction. "It is the former matriarch's favorite fish and the heiress cherishes one of the things left for her."

Hinata's heart clinches. The guards made her come to a realization. She hardly has any of her mother's possessions. The few things she has are some hair accessories and Karp-Karp. Father refuses to let anything else leave his bedroom.

Fujimoto gasps, "Oh my. I apologize for bringing it up." The grown woman also apologizes to Hinata.

Hinata gives a robotic nod. The guards say quick pleasantries before making their escape, unwilling to be around an upset heiress. It's the teacher's problem now.

They descend into an awkward silence. Hinata is quiet, Karp-Karp goes into damage control, but the only words heard to humans are 'karp', and the teacher frantically thinking of a safe topic.

The teacher's eyes land on Karp-Karp. This fish is trying to console the sadden heiress. He softly says 'karp' multiple times.

It's a risky gamble since the topic is related to the matriarch, but it will get a response. The girl won't pay attention if she continues her lecture acting as if nothing happened. The civilian doesn't want the clan head to return to a depressed heiress. That would be an unpleasant conversation.

"What is your pet's name?"

Hinata smiles a little. "His name is Karp-Karp."

Karp-Karp, hearing Hinata introducing him, lightly splashes the water. "Karp karp."

"You named him after his species?"

Hinata, confused, asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he has a similar body shape and scales of a carp. I thought you named him that, and trained him to say carp."

Embarrassed, she reluctantly says, "I didn't know he's a carp. I thought he was a koi fish." She knows Karp-Karp is different than the other koi fish. Mother said she only bought koi fish for the pond, so she assumed her pet was a rare kind of koi fish.

"It's alright, you didn't know. I'd say this is a new species of carp. Many years of breeding, evolution, and adaptation must have created a new kind of carp to survive his environment. Scientists published papers about evolution."

Fujimoto sensei leans down and examines Karp-Karp. She gently rubs his 'crown.' He appreciates the affection. He leans into her hand, demanding more rubbing. She complies. "What a charming fish. You're a well behaved and intelligent fish, yes you are. If you didn't own him, I would have loved to have this exotic fish in my home. I have a pond for my small collection of fish."

Hinata awkwardly averts her eyes. Fujimoto is unaware Karp-Karp is involved in the Tora incident. She attacked the cat in order to protect him. Father told the daimyo's wife she attacked Tora because he startled her.

The clan doesn't want the true story to come out. She's not sure why. The best answer she got was the woman who stopped to say hello the other day. It is something about not wanting the ridicules story of a Hyuuga owned fish picking a fight with Madam Shijimi'scat to be a hot topic. Hinata told her that's not what happened. She briefly replied 'stories get twisted when it passes through the grapevine' before abruptly leaving.

Something Fujimoto brought up stirs her curiosity. "What is evolution?" The Hyuuga heiress knows very little on the subject. Her tutor briefly went over evolution. He said something along the lines of civilians having crazy theories with little evidence to back it up. It's something about humans being descended from the third Hokage's monkey summons.

A glint enters Fujimoto's eyes. "Trying to change the subject so you don't have to talk about the civilian lifestyle? I may teach at a civilian school, but all children have the same tactics to avoid work."

Hinata denies it. "N-No sensei." Evolution sounds more interesting than the lecture of the civilian lifestyle. She is reluctant to admit it out loud.

Fujimoto looks mildly amused. "Alright, we'll go over it as this is most likely the only time we'll see each other. Evolution does, very loosely, relate to the civilian lifestyle any way. Kami knows ninjas won't properly go over it."

"T-Thank y-you sensei."

Fujimoto returns back to the black board, much to Karp-Karp's dismay. She erases her name and draws on the chalk board.

While the civilian teacher is distracted, Hinata properly greets the fish. "Hello Karp-Karp. How was your nap?"

Karp-Karp makes what appears to be a shrugging motion with his fins. "Magikarp karp."

"So-"

"Stop talking in class. That includes you, Karp-Karp."

Karp-Karp cries in dismay. "Kaaaarp karp."

"Don't sass me, you carp. Being a fish doesn't give you permission to run your mouth."

"Magikarp karp karp kaaarp."

"I sense the attitude behind your fish-speak. Rebel once more and I'll kick you out."

Karp-Karp glances from Fujimoto and Hinata. He sighs and reluctantly backs down. He shifts in his fish bowl, frowning.

A satisfied Fujimoto gestures to the black board. There are chalk drawings of birds going from left and right horizontally. The two birds in the beginning look the same, except for their environments. The bird at the top is on top of a cactus. The bottom one is surrounded by grass. Both of them have arrows leading to a different bird. The desert bird points to a bird with a long, pointed beak. The other arrow points to a bird with a shorter and stouter beak

"I'll go over what information there is on evolution. They're both finches. The one at the top is a Suna finch. Its long beak allows it to eat seeds out of cactuses easier. The bottom one is a Grass Finch. It eats seeds off the ground."

Fujimoto circles the beaks of the Finches on the right side. "Scientists believe they both descend from the same species. The Finches went to different villages and stayed there. Each generation changed to adapt to their environment. Thus, creating new species unique to each village."

Hinata raises her hand. "So Karp-Karp's grandparents look different than him?"

"Yes, that's a good way to think of it." Fujimoto returns to Karp-Karp's side. Her hands lightly grab his cheeks. "His generation could have grown larger mouths to swallow bigger food. Or, he could have grown these long white whiskers to detect food in the water." The teacher tries to touch it, but Karp-Karp smacks her hand.

"Karp karp magikarp!"

"I apologize. They must be sensitive."

The fish nods. "Karp."

"Anyway, there was more research done on evolution. Sadly, the scientists and half of their research notes got caught in a battle in the last ninja war. They had more research on different species, including fish. In recent years, some scientists have rediscovered their remaining notes and working off what information there is left."

The Hyuuga is saddened by this. There could have been information on carps.

Hinata asks another question. "Sensei, you mentioned ninjas don't teach science. Why is that?"

A scowl crosses her face. "Ninjas don't talk about it much. They deem it 'unnecessary' and 'not useful' in ninja careers. Science is there, but it's more limited now." She mutters under her breath, "Thanks, Orochimaru."

"What did you say?"

Fujimoto coughs into her hand. "Nothing important. Let's continue the lesson."

Unknowingly disobeying her father's order, the heiress soaks in the knowledge. She is greatly interested in the evolution of the Finches. From this lesson, she hopes to hone her new observation skills to discover more about Karp-Karp's species.

The clan knows very little about him. They know common sense to keep a fish in water or they'll die. They also discovered he loves fruit, and hates food pellets. He'll refuse to eat it and raid the kitchen. Father learned to keep food in the high cabinets so the fish can't reach it.

There are whispers her pet will die within a few years because there is no knowledge for the care of his species. As his friend and owner, it is her responsibility to find out.

Meanwhile, Karp-Karp falls asleep again, bored out of his mind. He questions when the promised exciting adventures will happen.

* * *

**Guest: ****There will be commotion about the ghost type when others find out about it. Poor Hiashi. xD I'm excited for Karp-Karp and the ghost type's first meeting. That will be an interesting conversation.**

**hinataellis: Hinata will find out about the pokeball one day. It happens soon after the academy graduation, but before Team 8's first mission outside the village. **

**sleipnir34: According to the Pokedex, Karp-Karp can't learn water gun in anyway. (What's up with that, Nintendo?) I want to keep this fic accurate when it comes to Pokemon facts. The closest to a water gun Karp-Karp can do is gulping water and spitting it in someone's face. He can't summon it within himself. Water gun looks too similar to the water bullet jutsu. If Karp-Karp could do the move, ninja will notice. It's not like he knows he should hide his abilities.**

**KimiEdenia: The serious stuff won't happen until post graduation. It'll start out small and grow gradually from that point. (Grows much faster once the chunin exam happens and more team members officially join the team.) Hinata's childhood arc is supposed to be the good times. Those are the times we look back on fondly. Children are naïve, even clan kids, on what the ninja world is really like. **

**We won't see the serious stuff with Karp-Karp's POV yet. He's the equivalent of a naïve child. I'm going to bump up the rating to T when I feel the fic shouldn't be rated K anymore. The future delves into more serious subjects and thoughts of the characters. Then there's the event that led to them getting there in the first place. It's one depressing chapter.**

**RamenKnight: Hinata's new skill in this fic is being sneaky and making people overlook the things she's hiding. **

**Karp-Karp was not abused. He grew up in a comfortable life. A few days before being transported to this dimension, he experienced a great disappointment. We'll see what that disappointment is in ****full detail**** eventually. Karp-Karp will be reluctant to talk about it with the other Pokemon. (He won't open up to Pokemon he just met.) Future chapters will have hints sprinkled and if you pay attention, you can roughly make a good guess what happened. **

**It started out like that. Before I wrote the first chapter and thought more about it, I realized it's a good choice to pick a magikarp for what I'm planning. I needed a Pokemon that looks like an animal species the ninjas would know. (Nothing too out there that scares people.) It couldn't use its moves freely like it would want to. Since he's not protected, outsiders to the clan can easily steal him. I wanted it hard for the Pokemon to train itself for years, but able to evolve soon after it gets serious training. I want the village to be used to Karp-karp for many years, but the abrupt change in looks shocks them. Harmless fish ****Giant, scary sea monster. **

**Marc Ello-Re Yes: I thought about it, but no mega stones. Originally, Karp-Karp would find a mega stone in a necklace and a key stone ring. He would give it to Hinata, who would wear the mega ring and give the necklace to Hanabi. The mega stone would have worked for Karp-Karp or the one other team member who could use one. *wink wink***


	7. One Year Later

Regular text- Talking

_Italics- Thoughts/thinking_

* * *

Karp-Karp playfully nudges a puppy. The puppy barks and plays chase with him. Two more puppies join the chase. Karp-Karp laughs, having a good time with his friends. "Run, run, run. You can't catch me."

An elderly lady who owns the dog watches them from a bench, enjoying watching her puppies getting some exercise.

It has been a year, and much of it was pretty much the same. Hinata training and being tutored, Karp-Karp exploring the compound for adventures, and play time with Hanabi.

The clansman didn't know what to make of the animal at first. Its name is just noises that his vocal cords can produce. The heiress having a koi fish pond is one thing. A rare fish following her like a puppy is bizarre.

Most assumed at first that the pet was supposed to be a snide remark about Hinata's clan status. The elders don't approve of her shy personality and believe her incapable being a good heiress.

However, the clan head approved of the pet, not the elders. The clan noticed that Hinata taking responsibility caring for the pet helped her in her mourning. She is much happier and her performance in training is back to the point before her mother died.

They believe that Hiashi's reasons for allowing it was to indirectly help Hinata's mourning, teach her responsibility, and get her training at an acceptable pace sooner. The few woman of the clan who like Hinata can't interfere in her life for political reasons.

The biggest reason that disproves of the 'inadequate heiress insult' theory is Hinata's training schedule is still the same. Hinata has done a pretty good job training the fish to be self-reliant. It doesn't need as much maintenance like a dog like many believed, based on its needy behavior in the beginning. Set aside a bowl of fruit, a source of water, and a grassy garden and it's all set.

The clan finally got their head wrapped around the fish on land thing. There were a few panic attacks in the beginning, believing the pet would die breathing in air too long.

Witnessing him on land for hours without running to the pond got them used to him. They believe he's one of those animals that can walk on land and breathe in water. They're not animal experts, so that's what they came up with. It's not like they're going to walk up to a civilian scientist and ask.

The Hyuuga clan will willingly give power over them to anyone outside the clan, especially civilians. They're unwilling to admit they don't want to be seen as unknowledgeable of the clan heiress' pet. It would be embarrassing to admit they don't know anything about it.

A tired Hinata greets the elder. "Hello Kana. Thank you for letting your puppies play with Karp-Karp."

Karp-Karp leaves the puppies behind. "Yay, time to go see Hanabi again."

The old woman gratefully smiles. "It was a pleasure. Karp-Karp helps them burn their energy."

Kana wanted some company after her husband's death, preferably a puppy, a pet she has always wanted. She can feed and bathe them, but her old bones can't run after energetic animals. She didn't want to buy a pet if she couldn't give them as many walks as they needed.

Karp-Karp solved her dilemma. Eager for company, he entertains the puppies and wears them out.

Karp-Karp and Hinata say their good byes and are in Hanabi's room.

A guard is in the corner of the room, watching Hanabi's every movement. Karp-Karp ignores him, even though the man's stillness kinda creeps him out. The Hyuugas have a tendency to hover. The watching bothered him at first, until he learned something about an attempted kidnapping at the compound.

The kidnapping is a taboo subject, judging by the reluctance to talk about it. No details on who was almost abducted. The snippets of information he heard before the person was shushed up, was a kid was almost taken from the compound. An adult Hyuuga died because of it.

Hearing that, he doesn't blame them for their paranoia. Although Hyuugas do get overzealous, like they always do.

Baby Hanabi chews on the quilt beneath her, unaware of their presence. Hinata sits down and gently hugs her sister. "It's me, Hinata." Hanabi coos.

The water type snuggles Hanabi. "Babies are so soft." He is careful with his crown shaped dorsal fin, not wanting to poke her in the eye by accident.

Hinata spends ten minutes trying to get Hanabi to speak.

"Say Hina, Hanabi. Hi-na."

Hanabi quietly gurgles.

"Please say something. Anything."

Hanabi is a relatively quiet human baby. The adults say she is too quiet. The doctor not to worry yet, as she is still young. He recommended speaking around her more, to encourage her to speak. When she listens enough, she'll catch on.

Karp-Karp thinks he should help out the family, too. Hinata loves her sister and cares for her very much.

"Hey, Hanabi, look at me." The water type makes funny faces. He exaggerates his mouth movements, making a large O shaped mouth.

The little girl giggles.

Encouraged, he flaps his fins.

"K-k…k-k"

Hanabi stretches her arms, reaching for him. He leans in closer, being mindful of his dorsal fin.

Her hand grabs a whisker, and pulls. He winces a bit at the pain, but lets her play with it. Human babies are delicate. They're not like a three-month old baby Pokemon, who can take a little roughness at that age.

"K-k k-k…"

Hinata smiles. "Are you trying to say Kasan?"

"Ka-ka-ka."

"Say it with me: Kasan."

"Kaaaarp."

"…What did you just say?"

"Kaaaarp. Karp."

"I sound like that to humans, huh. Wait a minute, wasn't there a Pokemon that taught itself to speak human?" The Pokemon is beside himself with joy. "Maybe I can teach you the Pokemon language. I'll have someone to speak in my native tougue."

"…..karp."

"You're pretty talkative today Hanabi. You know what, I like you. You'll be my second human friend."

Hanabi easily escapes the weakened grip of a shocked Hinata. She snuggles against Karp-Karp. A yawn escapes her tiny mouth. "Kaarp."

"That sounded like you said food. Make the o's sharper."

Hiashi enters the room to a silent guard face palming, a Hyuuga heiress shocked at her sister's suddenly talkative mood, and Hanabi and Karp-Karp in what appears to be a conversation.

The guard mumbles, "I can't believe when she finally speaks at length it'll be 'karp.' Does it even count as a word, though?"

"My daughter's first word is not an animal cry," He glares at the guard, "It does not count."

* * *

"_No….can't….."_

_Loud alarms are screeching. Sobbing and screaming are drowned out by an explosion. Two more explosions follow._

"…_..safe….evacuate…" Several powerful Pokemon cries sound out. Sounds of strong attacks clashing. It sounds close by. _

"…_..another…..appeared…Don't go near…"_

_A little girl's bloodcurdling scream. _

Adrenaline courses through him. Karp-Karp's breathes come out in short puffs. He takes in Hinata's bathroom. The familiar room calms him. He leans over the bath tub. The matt is a little wet from splashing in his sleep. The little water will dry before Hinata notices it.

Karp-Karp doesn't remember what exactly his nightmare was. It was black with echoes of voices. The nightmare feels scarier than the rare nightmares he gets. He reminds himself that nightmares are not real and let's it fade from his memory as he sets out for the day. He does his little drying ritual with his fish printed folded towel.

The pokemon sees Hinata sleeping in her bed. Sometimes he wakes up before her, but she usually follows the strict schedule and is the first one awake between them.

Karp-Karps jumps on Hinata. He Splashes on her stomach, careful not to land on her face. "Wake up! It's time for school!"

Hinata groans. "Karp-Karp. Stop jumping on me in the morning. Again."

Karp-Karp has a habit to waking her up abruptly. He really can't help himself. He gets so excited and wants to Hinata awake to play him.

"Let's go. We're gonna go to the outside world, finally. There's going to be trainer pokemon at school and we'll make best friends for life. We'll have the most exciting adventures. Hey, Hinata, when we're on our adventure one day, do you think we can visi-"

Hinata abruptly sits up. "I have to get ready for school! It's today." Karp-Karp gets out of the way before she squishes him. She does her daily ritual and she's ready for school.

A week ago, Hinata's father talked about Hinata's first day of school coming up. (He ignored the typical Hyuuga pride speech.) He was excited, of course. What Pokemon is not hyped up for trainer school?

More time at school than this crazy place. Don't get him wrong, he likes his home. It's beautiful and huge. It gets boring staying in the same place for a long time. He's going stir crazy here.

After a quick breakfast, Hinata powerwalks to the gate with Karp-Karp following closely behind. They are almost out of the gate when a voice speaks up.

"Hinata, you can't take your pet to school. Only approved and behaved animal nin are allowed."

She bows her head sadly. "Sorry father. I didn't see him."

Karp-Karp jumps into her arms. "Please don't let him scare you this time. Let me come with you, please! Don't leave me alone!"

"Pay more attention to your surroundings." Hiashi looks Karp-Karp in the eyes. "Karp-Karp, breakfast time." Hinata's father takes on a tone that his directions must be followed. Usually, the Pokemon would listen because he respects Hinata and he should listen to her relatives.

Karp-Karp vehemently says, "Why can't I go Hiashi? I listened to all your directions. You're not my trainer. You can't tell me I can't go!"

"_Is she leaving me behind..…..with these crazy exercise nuts?"_

Visions of happy times during recess breaks, being one of the few kids with Pokemon, and practicing battle skills fall apart. The happy dreams are replaced with Hyuugas taking over his favorite spots in the compound for training.

"Go now. You must not be late for school."

Hinata firmly hugs him. She sniffles into his scales. "S-Sorry Karp-Karp. It's s-safer h-here. Those m-mean k-kids who h-hurt animals are t-there."

"It's safer with you. That Neji kid is scary. That kid is more obsessed with exercise than the adults, and that's saying something."

His trainer hands him over to an impatient older cousin. Hinata rubs her tears. "Good-bye Karp-Karp. I'll be h-home in a f-few hours." She leaves before he can protest more.

* * *

Karp-Karp is back at the pond. Hanabi is on a blanket watching him with wide eyes. She waves her arms, trying to grab his attention. Her babysitter has his eyes glued to his book. Occasionally his eyes flicker to Hanabi. His hand at his side, ready to grab her if she tries to get closer to the water.

Karp-Karp, not in the mood, ignores Hanabi. He swims in circles, anxious from his separation from his trainer.

He was so looking forward for the first day of school. It would mark the beginning of their adventures. No more staying indoors. Going outside for fresh air. Meeting other trainers and finding some Pokemon weaker than him to battle and gain experience.

However, Hiashi has to spoil this too. He always says _"Don't jump in the house!", "Get in the water. Don't dry up," and "Don't chase the dogs inside the rooms! Dear Kami!"_

The Pokemon can't help himself sometimes. Good Pokemon behave themselves, as their behavior reflects on their trainer. The compound is big, but he finished exploring every inch he is allowed in months ago. There's not much to do here for long periods of time. With Hinata being busy frequently, he gets bored. Hinata and her family are busy people. They hardly have any time for fun. You can tell from the look of their stiff and unpleasant faces.

Dear Arceus, don't even get him started on their obsession with exercising. Seriously, what is with this family and exercising? Humans have their quirks, but this is too much.

Humans don't need to exercise this much. Leave it to the Pokemon. The trainers are just going to stand there and shout their commands in battles. It's pointless.

There are rooms and small grassy areas within the compound dedicated to it. Many family members are occupying them around the clock. Hinata has **at least 8 hours **(with breaks in between) of exercise per day.

They get super mad if he interrupts. (They take over his favorite spots to play and expect him not do anything about it.) The few times he tried to shoo them away, some kids try to attack him. Thankfully, they were with adults. They get scolded for allowing a 'defenseless animal' to provoke them. He doesn't retaliate at the defenseless comment as he has witnessed adults and children breaking blocks with the _palm of their hands. _He's not going to provoke them badly enough for them to attack him. He likes living, thank you.

So, he never bothers anyone again when they're exercising. He may be energetic, but he's not stupid. Young Pokemon are taught to not harass stronger Pokemon, and so he takes this lesson and applies it to the crazy Hyuugas. He waits patiently for Hinata's exercising to end or does something else.

The water type swears they are either training for a Pokeathlon or they're secretly fighting types in disguise.

School will be the only time where exercising is limited, and he has to stay home. That is not fair. The Hyuugas take the good spots for many hours and he has to stay home indoors.

Worst of all, he won't be at trainer school. He heard years into trainer school, there's mock battle classes. If kids already have their own starter Pokemon, they can use them instead of the practice Pokemon provided for the class. Mother said to take advantage of this, because it will be very difficult for Magikarps to evolve. They need all the experience they can get.

Mother taught her children Bounce to help them in battles. Wild Magikarp don't know Bounce normally, and struggle to try to gain enough experience and strength to perform Tackle. It's the only attacking move they can learn on their own normally. Being able to do Tackle is a sign that they are getting closer to evolving into a mighty Gyarados.

Luckily, a trainer's Pokemon knew Bounce and taught his mother. His mother's advice fondly reminds him of his old home. Mother did her best preparing them for life beyond the ranch.

"_River Maiden, I really don't think you should do this. Farley is adamant that their future trainers are the ones who train them. The road to learning to battle effectively is a bonding experience for both Pokemon and trainer." _

"_I don't see a problem. My children will not be ignorant of the world out there. Besides, I'm only teaching them one move."_

"_It will be if a trainer gets a young Pokemon already taught a battle style that doesn't fit theirs, when they're supposed to be a clean slate."_

"_As I said, I'm only teaching them one move. I'm doing a favor for the trainers. Move tutors are expensive, and they get a move they can teach to their other future Pokemon for free. Also, Magikarp learn Tackle much further into their maturity and they're getting them young. It's difficult to get them tougher when they are limited to Splash."_

"_So stubborn. You won't budge no matter what I say, won't you?" _

"_Correct."_

"_I give up. It's on you when he finds out. When, not if."_

"_I'll handle it when it happens."_

_Uncle Grumpig sighs, "So stubborn. Might as well stick around and help. When he finds out, I'll be dragged in any way. I taught you Bounce and he'll assume I taught them too." _

_Mother grins. "Thanks, old friend."_

"_Mother! Mother! Mother! Are you done talking yet?"_

"_Yeah! I want to go back and play with my other sisters."_

_Karp-Karp and his other siblings hop about excitedly. Mother said she was going to show them something important. His group gets shown first._

_Karp-Karp has thirty siblings. Mother's trainer Farley split them into two groups for some reason. (Something about each group has a different 'destiny.' Whatever that means.) Group T, which includes him, has twenty-five. Group B has five and they're all girls. _

_Members of Group B are usually play by the lake. They not often included in these lessons. Whenever one of them asks why, mother says it's better to get the biggest group done with important things first._

_Mother gives them a sharp look. They all become silent. _

"_My children, today I will teach you Bounce. It is too soon for Tackle, however this move you can learn now."_

"_That's so cool. We can actually battle."_

"_Yeah."_

_Karp-Karp's 28__th__ oldest brother huddles closer to him. His voice is hard to hear over the excitement. "This is great, youngest one. If we get the hang of Bounce, we can go on adventures in the forest."_

"_Not so loud, brother. Mother will hear us and there will be more patrols around the forest."_

_The crowd of young Magikarps quiet down. Mother flicks her strong tail, and they obey the signal. They move back and make room for Mother. Uncle Grumpig rolls a log and places it where Mother wants it. _

_Mother talks in her lecture voice. "Although Bounce is a flying type move, our evolution line can use the move. We have the stomach muscles to perform it. When you're with your trainer, try to battle with weak bug types such as Caterpie. Bug types are weak to flying types, and their moves are limited. They can't poison you like Weedle." _

_Uncle Grumpring grunts, "River Maiden, I thought you would only teach Bounce. You promised no strategy." _

_She whispers back, "I am. I'm teaching them the best way to use Bounce. It's up to their trainer how they'll corner the bug types."_

_The psychic type sighs. "Continue the lesson."_

"_As I was saying, I wouldn't recommend fighting grass types, even though they are weak against flying type moves. Can anyone tell me why?"_

_A few of his siblings yell out their answer. Mother says negative to all of them. Before Mother gives up, one of says an answer she likes._

"_Uumm…because water types are weak against grass types."_

"_Yes, correct answer my daughter. They have the type advantage, and you won't know if they're strong enough to learn their first grass type move. You want to improve your battle style, not be beaten to the ground in one move. You'll never evolve at that rate."_

"_I'll demonstrate Bounce on that log." Mother leans down, and with a grunt, launches herself into the air. She comes down hard on her stomach. The log splits in half easily and the debris flies away._

_With a swish of her tail, she gently rolls smaller logs in an orderly line. "My children, pick two logs per pair and practice Bounce. Uncle Grumpig and I will go to each group for extra help. Your bounce must be strong enough to break the log."_

_Uncle Grumpig pipes in, " If it's not broken, your Bounce is not strong enough to do damage to a Pokemon. Do not worry if you don't get it right the first meeting. It takes practice."_

_There is some chaos getting some logs. His sibling got too excited and there was shoving and tail slapping. A few harsh words from Mother and order was returned._

"_Remember my motto children."_

_In unison they say, "Gain experience, not get beaten to the ground."_

_For thirty minutes, the Magikarps try to get Bounce right. They mostly ended up crashing into other pairs. Their injuries were healed with oran berries. Three siblings had to be taken to the sidelines because another sibling accidently hit them instead of their log. The oldest siblings were smart and practiced at the far edge of the chaos._

_Karp-Karp and sibling number 28 are together for this lesson. Karp-Karp dismally pats the small crack in his log. His brother dives from the air and smacks the log. The log gets a clean cut._

_Brother number 28 tries to cheer up his brother. "Hey, 30__th__ sibling, remember Mother said not everyone can get it right the first lesson."_

"_I know. I just want to learn it fast. I want to go on an adventure to the forest soon."_

"_Shhh. Don't speak so loud. Uncle Grumpig is coming."_

_Uncle Grumpig slightly limps. "Why did she insist teaching thirty Pokemon at once? Should have pulled five aside at a time."_

_The psychic type stops by their pair. He takes in the logs and Karp-Karp's dejected state. "Ah, don't be sad, young one. You'll get it one day. How about I tell you some tips?"_

_Karp-Karp perks up. "What do I do?"_

"_First, show me how you Bounce, and I'll tell you what to improve."_

_Karp-Karp tilts back and force, and pushes off the ground with his stomach. The strain hurts his stomach. He doesn't launch himself far enough into the air. He flops and makes a tiny dent into the log._

_Uncle Grumpig draws his paw over the marks. "Not much power. You would be lucky to do any damage. You'd injury a human more than a Pokemon."_

_He continues before Karp-Karp becomes more saddened. "Don't rely solely on your stomach. It strains it and tires you out faster in battle. Use your tail, too. Some Pokemon who have tails use it to help to go higher in the air."_

_Hope reignites in Karp-Karp. He takes the advice to heart. He aims at the log and does what he did before, but adds his tail. He succeeds and cuts the log in half._

_Uncle Grumpig claps. "Congratulations. Repeat it the same way until your body remembers the action. You'll be able to do it instinctively one day."_

"_Yes! I did it brother."_

_Karp-Karp gets too excited. _

"_Well, I'll go the next pair. You two have it down." Uncle Grumpig walks between the young Magikarp and the remains of his broken target as he does Bounce once more. _

"_I almost forgot, you need-" Uncle Grumpig is cut off from Karp-Karp landing on his head._

_He flinches and rubs his head. "Well, that was unexpected. At least you had the power right the second time in a row," His body freezes. "Looks like you got the paralysis effect."_

_Karp-Karp barely notices his comments. He Bounced from Uncle Grumpig's head and crashes into another Magikarp mid Bounce. The other Magikarp gets shoved and lands to a different groups log._

_The partner of the one who got shoved screamed, "Hey, watch it!"_

_Karp-Karp's actions cause a chain reaction. The Magikarp on the log gets hit with a Bounce, the Magikarp doing the attack not noticing him in time. The poor Magikarp faints from the attack, while the other one, shocked at hitting something soft instead of the hard wood, flails and lands in the next pair that is too close to his._

_The Magikarp scream as they keep crashing other groups resulting in multiple injuries. Some fainted and a few weakly powered Bounce not strong enough to do much damage gives the unlucky victims paralysis._

_Thank goodness mother actually had some cheri and oran berries just in case. Karp-Karp sneaks away to the edge of the group, wanting to avoid being identified as the one who started this mess._

"_WHO STARTED THIS MESS! WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE BEING BABYSAT BY PURUGLY. THANK ARCEUS AFTER YOU CHILDREN LEARN BOUNCE WE STICK PERMENTALY TO ORAL LESSONS."_

_Karp-Karp pretended he didn't know who did it. Sibling number 28 doesn't snitch, not wanting to isolate his adventure buddy. When no one spoke up, mother forbid Group T from playing in the lake for a day as punishment._

Karp-Karp is drawn out of memory lane. He sees Hanabi happily waving at him, trying to invite him to get closer.

The water type turns down the offer. "Sorry Hanabi. we'll talk later. I'm going to go find Hinata. She needs me."

There are times he wishes Hinata would stand up to her father. She is too shy to say anything. He believes his trainer wants him to come to school, but can't outwardly say it or Hiashi will get super mad.

His trainer is a gentle, kind soul. She needs him to protect her. When he evolves, he can protect her better. No bullies and her father bossing her around. Hiashi needs a good scare from a Gyarados to put him in line.

A surge of anxiety hits him. He's not eager to trapped in the compound like he was at the pond again. The thought of seeing Hinata for a few hours at night like before is painful. He will lose his mind if it happens again.

He is going to find Hinata's school. It can't be that hard. The Leaf Village is a village after all. Villages are like small towns were everyone knows each other.

He'll wander around until he finds it. He could find bigger Pokemon out there who can give him some directions. (Unlike the strange tiny water types.)

He eyes the walls surrounding the pond. It's very tall, so he can't risk using Splash to get up there. He can generally control where he wants to go, but he won't have a stable landing. He might not reach the wall and land flat on his face. Bounce is the better option.

Karp-Karp smiles fondly at Hanabi. "Bye Hanabi, I'm going to school. See you later." He moves it to dry land for a better spot for a jump. He Bounces and makes it to the top of the wall. He doesn't hesitate and jumps down to the other side. Hanabi's screaming covers up the little noise he makes in his grand escape.

The guard startles from the young Hyuuga's screaming. Adrenaline running, he quickly gets in the Hyuuga stance, guarding Hanabi protectively.

He sees no danger and tries to calm Hanabi. "Are you hungry, lady Hanabi? What's wrong?"

"Karp kaaaarp," cries Hanabi. She tries to crawl away, but the guard catches her.

"Please stop making fish noises. Your father will get mad again."

Hanabi wiggles in the man's grip. Her hands smack the ninja's face. "Kaaaaaarp."

"I know what'll cheer you up," The man turns to pond. "That fish you like talking to, what's-his-name."

The man blankly sees the empty pond. "Where'd it go," The man groans, "Please don't tell me he's raiding the fridge again."

* * *

**I'm going to cut off the chapter here because I want to actually post the chapter sooner rather than later.**

**Karp-Karp trying to teach Hanabi another language and Hiashi disapproves. Lol.**

**I wanted to get this chapter out last Friday, but a big project kept cropping up messes that I had to fix before I finished.**


	8. 1st Day of School Disaster

"Is it in the northern part of the compound?"

"No, sir. Every area of the compound has been searched. We even resorted to checking other people's kitchens, and their fruit are untouched," The branch member stoically tells Hiashi.

Where did Hinata's pet go if it's not eating all the fruit in its vicinity? (He was so sure it was there.) That animal had a big appetite when it comes to fruit.

The fish has a habit of breaking into branch member homes and eating any fruit within its reach. (It doesn't bother the main branch, so the elders don't care.) He doesn't exactly have evidence of it doing it, but everyone knows it's the fish. It has gotten to the point where the ninjas leave a bowl of fruit on the floor as an offering.

Booby trapping their own refrigerators to discourage it is out of the question. The effort of disabling the traps every morning is not worth the effort.

Somehow, it figured out how to open refrigerators. He doesn't know how that is possible because it doesn't have hands.

As with all things involving the fish, he just accepted it. He would go mad trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Either someone ate it, or it ran away from home," Hiashi rubs his forehead. "A fish 'ran away' from home." Only in a ninja clan things like this can happen.

Hinata will be devastated. She has a strong attachment to it. It helped her through a rough period of her life. For that, he allowed some of its antics to pass, as long as it learned what limits shouldn't be crossed.

The fish's eyes hold some intelligence. It is not unnerving, strange yes, but not unnerving. It reminds Hiashi of a dog. It acts like one too. The pet is starved for attention and will do anything the owner tells it to. Thankfully, it is easy to train.

Its antics always put a smile on Hinata's face.

Its stunts are not too outrageous that calls for it to be thrown out. It's harmless. Once the annoyance it makes passes, the clan members look back at the memory and laugh. It makes for some entertaining stories.

A thought crosses his mind. "Has a new Chunin guard been found to taken over the previous one?"

"Yes sir."

The previous chuunin guard is incompetent. He didn't notice a _fish_ escaping his notice. A ninja who allows the tiniest things to slip by unnoticed will not guard his daughters.

He is taking no chances since the kidnapping attempt.

"Check 15 feet from the compound. The fish couldn't have gotten too far."

**Two hours later…**

The sensei lectures the class on theory, and Hinata dutifully writes notes. Class has been uneventful. Noami-sensei set down the basic expectations for the class and rules to follow. Hinata hasn't made any friends yet.

She has a hard time talking classmates. She would try to talk, but she would freeze, unsure how to make a conversation. One boy got unnerved from her silence and exclaimed to his friends she was weird. He looked at her like she was a freak and said to talk more.

Shocked someone her age would bluntly say that to her face, she didn't answer. The boy's friends pitied her and said to leave her alone. Hinata walked away, upset.

_Smack, Smack._

Sensei, eyes narrowing, says out loud to herself, "That_ thing _must have finally decided to show up. It better not think it can pull a prank on me."

Curious classmates stay silent. The children are anxious to see who the mysterious and rude person sensei obviously dislikes.

Noami quickly opens the door, and gets smacked in the face by an orange blur. Sensei shrieks and slaps it off.

The orange blur turns out to be Karp-Karp. He flops all over the room crying "Kaaarp." Most of the children scream. Some girls were grossed out a fish was out of the water. Some of them were laughing at the 'cool prank.' A few civilian kids were screaming for someone to put the 'poor' fish in the water before it dies.

Hinata's mind blanks during the chaos. Her face then pales. _"Oh no, what is Karp-Karp doing here? I'm going to be in so much trouble."_

The teacher throws two shurikens at Karp-Karp. Luckily it barely misses him, as Karp-Karp is used to angry Hyuuga children trying to scare him away from their training spot.

"When I get my hands on that prankster I'm going to punish him! Why did I have to be the teacher stuck with him this year?"

The teacher throws another shuriken, and the third one digs into Karp-Karp's scales. The metal didn't go through him. It sticks a few inches in. He shrieks.

Hinata shoves her classmates in her mad dash to protect Karp-Karp. "Please sensei, don't attack my pet again!" The heiress hugs Karp-Karp, mindful of the sharp object.

"You-," Sensei anger erupts, "I expected better of the Hyuuga heiress. Disrupting class and pranking a teacher."

"I-I don't know h-how he g-got here. He w-was supposed t-t-o stay home."

The Chunin crosses her arms. "Oh really? You want me to believe a fish came by itself all the way from the Hyuuga compound to The Academy. It is a forty-minute walk by civilian speed. Not to mention being out of water for so long would have killed him."

"…..He's special." Hinata is not sure what else she can add. Trying to explain more would be complicated and confusing.

The Hyuuga clan is still learning new things about him. Since they are a clan of ninjas, they don't have much knowledge about evolution and animals. The information is not relevant to them, except maybe the Inuzukas.

Her father investigated the origins of her pet, but it turned into a dead end. They found out that the original fisherman who sold Karp-Karp was killed by bandits. The fisherman's friends don't recall Karp-Karp, as they catch and sell so much fish they wouldn't remember a tiny koi fish. If it was a big catch, they would have remembered him.

There was one solution they refuse to do. They could have taken him to a civilian veterinarian, but her family is too proud to lower themselves to ask for help. Especially from an outsider.

The Hyuuga clan thought it would be better to simply observe the fish. It's not like there's an urgent need for the information. The fish will live or die.

"Don't take that attitude with me, Hyuuga. You may be the heiress, but I won't take that back talk from any of your classmates. Including you."

"But I'm not-"

"Who is your accomplice? Someone must have dropped the fish here and ran. Give me their name."

"It's not a p-prank."

"Denying it will only give you a longer dentention."

"But-"

"Do you realize what a horrible first impression you have made? And on the first day of school too. You also traumatized the class." She points at the students behind her.

Most of the civilian girls are crying, boys are laughing, some classmates look annoyed, and an Inuzuka at the back of the class is giving her a thumbs up.

The class doesn't look traumatized; however, she is not going to say so. Sensei will consider it back talk and get angrier.

"Two weeks of detention! I am going to have a talk with your father about your behavior."

This is bad. Very bad. And trouble on the first day of school. Father will be furious.

* * *

"Keep your voices down or I'll give an extra detention."

Hinata dutifully reads her textbook, intending to keep to herself. Karp-Karp, in a giant fish tank, tries to get her attention. She shakes her head and tries to signal him to keep quiet before he provokes the teacher.

The first few days of school were eventful. Father was shocked Karp-Karp somehow found the way to school. The Hyuuga search party thought he got eaten by a cat when they didn't find his body. They didn't think he could be too far from home.

Her family tried to keep Karp-Karp from escaping every morning she went to school. Karp-Karp always managed to escape. He can be pretty stubborn when he really wants to.

This caused trouble with the Academy. The Academy teachers and the Hyuuga clan had meetings to determine what to do with Karp-Karp.

Only animal-nin partners are allowed. Going long periods of time without water may be special, but he didn't qualify for the animal-nin exception. She's not training him as he is a pet.

Karp-Karp continued invasions disrupted class and tension flared from the meetings. It got to the point where the Hokage himself intervened to resolve the dilemma. He made a special exception for Karp-Karp as long as he followed some rules.

His official title at school is class pet. All classrooms now get a 'class pet' (usually a rabbit or fish), and the teachers use the pet in some practical demonstrations. For teachers with little experience in healing jutsu, they use the fish to talk about a skill young medics in training practice. The rabbits are used in trap or substitution demonstrations.

The drama settled and the Hyuugas are satisfied with the outcome. (Older Hyuugas breathe a sigh of relief the embarrassing situation is over. Ninjas were snickering behind their backs.)

"Hey, you're that Fishy Hyuuga girl."

Hinata flinches at the nickname. Ever since the first day of school incident, people have called her many names. The names she has heard so far is the fish whisperer, freaky fish girl, the-girl-who-lived-for-fish, and many more. The Fishy Hyuuga is the most popular nickname.

The boy goes on. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and my friend Akamaru is over there." A white puppy is happily trying to climb Karp-Karp's fish tank, and he appears to be encouraging him.

"Nice t-to meet you."

Kiba grins. "I love the prank you pulled the first day of school. That was great team work between you two. One day, Akamaru and I are going to operate like that too."

"B-But it w-wasn't a prank."

"Sure it wasn't." The Inuzuka nudges her, "Akamaru likes your fish, and you can't be too bad if you two are friends. We're going to be the best of friends. Imagine all the pranks we're going to do."

"Ummm-" He sounds like a trouble maker her father would want her to avoid.

"-the greatest of friends. Best prank team ever. We might even beat out that prankster I heard about." The heiress has a feeling her school record will be a mess.

"Karp karp karp magi magikarpppppppppp~"

"Keep it down you brats!"

Hiashi inhales his sake. He needs it after dealing with the problems the fish brought. It was humiliating. The Hyuuga clan didn't want to admit a simple fish outsmarted them. It kept pulling a Tora and their ninjas had a hard time catching it in the crowds without causing a commotion.

Thus, they kept stonewalling the teachers. The teachers became enraged when they refused to give straight answers.

The Hyuuga clan had to pay for the fish tanks and the pets. The teachers were happy it didn't come out of their budget.

After much thinking, Hiashi decides he doesn't want to keep the pet anymore, even in memory of his wife. It stirred up too much trouble and it is pushing boundaries. He can't get rid of it now, because of the fuss it kicked up. People would notice it gone and the drama at the Academy would come back.

He'll wait for chattering to die down before making a move. Also, to make use of the fish tanks bought with clan money. Have to make use of it or it'll be a waste of money.

The pet ran away from home story will work just fine.

* * *

**As you can tell, Karp-Karp got lost. The village was bigger than he expected. Lol. **

**Good news: I'll end this arc in a chapter or two. It depends how much I can fit in the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Next chapter, we meet a future team member~**

**A reader brought up a point about the omakes, and after some thinking, I agree. I'm going to cut out the omakes and place them in a separate fic.**

**Glad everyone liked the Karp-Karp teaching Hanabi twist. Karp-Karp is not the greatest teacher, so Hanabi's Pokespeech will be choppy. She'll know the very basics (Know commands, when Karp-Karp is asking for food, etc). Before anyone asks, Hanabi won't be able to find out about the Pokemon universe. It's like trying to explain what an iphone is to someone from the 18****th**** century, and in a broken language.**

**Hanabi's broken Pokespeech will lead to some funny situations in the future. :) **


End file.
